1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer network security and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for auditing computer network security.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As use of large computer networks becomes more prevalent, computer security increases in importance. To reduce networked computer vulnerability, many organizations run periodic security audit scans of their computer systems. Such scans typically involve a dedicated scanning machine that attempts to gain unauthorized access to a computer system via a computer network through a variety of methods. The scanning machine will make numerous attempts to gain access and maintain a record of any security breaches that it detects.
Conventional scanning systems perform scans on command and are frequently dedicated to only a single user. Thus, scans are not performed periodically unless the user remembers to activate the scanning machines. Furthermore, many scanning machines are idle for large periods of time.
Therefore, there is a need for a scanning system that periodically schedules security scans of several users.